


Memories - Day 11

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen, Mycroft-centric, Prompt Fic, christmas tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The first thing Mycroft does when he comes home after a stressful day in this time of the year is light the candles on the angel chimes."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories - Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thank you kestrel337 for this wonderful prompt.

The first thing Mycroft does when he comes home after a stressful day in this time of the year is light the candles on the angel chimes. He doesn’t have other Christmas decorations in the house, only this little treasure he inherited from his grandmother.

When he sits down for a moment, closing his eyes, he is 8 years old again and sits on his grandfather’s lap. They are watching little baby Sherlock in his playpen and when Granny enters the sitting room with a plate full of homemade biscuits, Mycroft runs towards her and asks politely if he can take one for him and one for Grandpa. She ruffles his hair and she is smiling so fondly when she encourages him to take some more. Mycroft gratefully picks out a few and returns to his favourite place these days, his grandfather’s lap. Granny walks over to the sideboard, fetches some matches and a few moments later the air is filled with a wonderful, mysterious sound and the smell of candles. Even Sherlock, merely one year old, stops in his movements and listens to the soft jingle. Mycroft is enchanted by this sound and he has to stop eating his biscuit because the crunching is so distracting. Sherlock is gigging with joy, waving his arms around in excitement and from this moment on, the sound of angel chimes will be the sound of home, love and family for Mycroft.

Mycroft knows that when he opens his eyes now, he will be alone in this room again, only the old sideboard and the angel chimes are going to keep him company tonight. But that’s alright, as long as he keeps the memory close to his heart, they will always be here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by kestrel337: What is a sappy holiday tradition that Mycroft secretly enjoys? (For me it’s angel chimes)


End file.
